remnant_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaden
Kaden is The Assassin of Venda. He is believed to be roughly the same age as Rafe, 19 years old. Appearance Light blonde hair, Brown eyes. Personality History Kaden was born to Cateryn of County Duerr, while she worked for Lord Roche as a governess in Morrighan. Kaden has the sight, like his mother - its manifestation at a young age contributed to his half-brothers' and The Lady's hatred of him. He comes to disdain the gift, and is slow to realize Lia also has the sight due to his prejudices regarding it. While Kaden has pleasant memories of his mother and her kindness, she died when he was just eight. Kaden was immediately sold by his father to wandering beggars for one copper, on the promise that they would never bring him back. Starved and beaten by the beggars for years, at eleven Kaden has a chance encounter with the Komizar, who notices his wounds and offers him shelter. Upon learning of Kaden's treatment, the Komizar murders his beggar captors and takes Kaden back to Venda, training him to be Ratan and eventually The Assassin of Venda. In The Kiss of Deception, Kaden is sent to Morrighan by the Komizar to assassinate Lia. He bides his time in Terravin, somewhat because of its comforts compared to the Cam Lanteux and somewhat because of his growing attraction to Lia. In Terravin, Kaden frequently spars with Rafe, both verbally and physically, as they jockey for Lia's good opinion. He ultimately decides he can't harm her, and instead kidnaps her. Convinced if he lets her live, the Ratan will kill her instead, Kaden takes Lia back to Venda under the guise that she has the gift, and can be useful to Venda and the Komizar. Once back in Venda, Kaden is torn between his history with the Komizar and his love for Lia. Kaden is both unwilling to trust Lia and unwilling to betray her, even hiding his suspicions about Rafe while he believes the information would endanger Lia, too. He allows the Vendan court to believe he and Lia are involved to distract from her attachment to Rafe, though his feelings for her are clear. As Lia becomes accustomed to Vendan life, the Komizar sends Kaden away to wrangle a missing governor. Kaden returns to find the Komizar intent on marrying Lia to rally the people, and is forced to make a decision about where his real loyalties lie. Kaden assists Lia in finding Pauline and staging the Civica Coup. He finally confronts his father, who is now the Viceregent. Essentially becoming a member of the Cabinet once Lia takes back the kingdom, Kaden is her right hand - but their relationship has lost the pretense of something more now that Kaden knows the true extent of her feelings for Rafe. Kaden fights by Lia's side in The Battle for Morrighan, risking his life to preserve Lia's vision for Venda. He finds happiness with Pauline, finally coming to realize the vision he was convinced showed that he and Lia would have a child together was really of Pauline's baby that both he and Lia help care for. Relationships Family Cateryn, mother Lord Roche, father Andre, half-brother Romantic Lia Pauline Friendships Lia - maymuna Komizar Enemies Rafe Malich (late in the 2nd book and in the 3rd) Trivia Quotes Category:Vendans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters - Kiss of Deception